


One chance, one shot

by Rouxyn



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouxyn/pseuds/Rouxyn
Summary: A thief accidentally crosses paths with the Matoki, and they take her captive. She must repay them for the heist which she interrupted, or face the legendary consequences of angering the warrior species.





	One chance, one shot

A slight bump against a mantis-lady – remove her brooch.

Casually running my hand down a reptile-lord’s arm – slip off his watch.

Shaking the hand of a grey-nobleman – pocket his ring.

These were some of the many things which I partook in as I wove through the expensive crowd at the inter-galactic charity ball, where only the well-off were present in order to boost their reputations. To me, it was an invitation for a bountiful heist. Item upon glittering item disappeared into my purse, which I stashed and exchanged for an identical one to keep up a steady flow of filling each of them.

My spirits couldn’t be higher; my confidence could not be out-matched. Despite that none of these high-and-mighty folk recognised me, my persona exuded an empowerment they wanted to be a part of, and I therefore found myself in even more charitable opportunities when the wealthy gathered around me for rich-man banter.

I was strolling away from the last group, trying to keep control over my exhilarating rush, when a humanoid male bumped into me. I took the chance to hook a pocket-watch from its perch in his waist coat – sliding it into one of my dress’s folds - before stumbling back.

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” I laughed, pretending to steady myself by resting my hand on his waist, where my fingers retrieved an item from his blazer’s pocket.

“It’s okay,” he reassured, holding my hips to right me.

I flashed him a flirty smile before leisurely twirling to carry on about my way. When I had strolled a pace or two, I glanced down to see what else I managed to get off of him. I frowned, coming to a brief halt. Resting on my fingers was my own good-luck coin, which I kept close to me on all my heists. How had it been in his pocket?

I glanced back to him to see that he too had come to a still – staring at his pocket-watch from where it nestled on his palm. Without thinking, my hand reached to where I knew I had hidden the thing only a moment ago, but I felt the rippling material of my dress give way to my touch.

‘Shit,’ I thought. Various thieves under one roof could turn out being a bloody event. This was somewhat confirmed when he raised his eyes to lay a dark glare on me. Knowing that I was unprepared for a confrontation, I was filled to the brim with panic. “Thief!” I called, pointing to him. “He stole from me!” As the first people turned to look at him, I started pushing through the crowd to get away.

Sensing my fear, ladies started screaming and running. Men either calmed them; helped to escort them to the entrance; or made for the humanoid whom I had pointed to. As chaos broke around me, I fought the tide of bodies to make for the nearest exit. Just as I had reached the end on the ballroom and was about to pull myself into the foyer, a firm hand wrapped around my upper arm.

I snapped my head back and then up to take in the face of a very tall humanoid male, smiling at me sweetly. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Not a humanoid, I realised – picking up on a slight computerisation in his vocal tones. He was a cyborg.

“No, thank you. I’m fine. I just need to go,” I said, tugging a little against his hold.

“You’re fainting. Not to worry – I’ll look after you,” he chimed gently.

“Fain-?” I started, before the bite of a needle broke into my skin. I exclaimed, shooting a look to his hand. From what I could figure, the injection must have come from the uppermost part of his wrist. ‘Damn,’ I thought when a drunken wooziness overcame me almost instantly. The world tilted and the throng of finely garbed bodies blurred into impressionistic strokes of colour. The only thing which remained in focus was the cyborg’s polite smirk, which slowly faded when the darkness eventually consumed me.

***

Pain. There was so much pain. It caused my head to explode, over and over again. With every heartbeat, I imagined my grey-matter decorating my immediate surroundings. Not that I knew what my immediate surroundings were. At first, my eyes refused to open. My body still felt comatose from the dwindling effects of the drug. Then when that had faded further, the pain was so much that even my open eyes could not register a single light-ray.

An agonised whimper bubbled up from the back of my throat.

“She’s in pain,” a male stated. I recognised his voice as the man I had called a thief at the ball.

“How strong was the dose?” a second asked.

“I may have forgotten to adjust it,” the voice of the cyborg admitted bashfully.

“You gave her Shi Shi Mato’s dose?” the second male exclaimed.

“I’ll fix it,” the cyborg replied nervously. This was followed by his touch against my neck and another invasive visit from a needle.

It took a few more brain-explosions, but a cool relief eventually washed across my mind. It was enough to make me sigh and loll my head back. I had not realised how bunched up my body had been in response to the migraine. Cramps and spasms riddled my limps until the effects of the new medication reached them.

‘Mato,’ I echoed mentally, feeling a distant bell ring in recognition at the name. I pondered while I allowed the cool relief to sink into my muscles. I thought hard, needing to know who these men were. Thieves with a cyborg, and the name Mato… Mato…

It hit me hard. ‘Oh no. Oh no, no, no.’

“Open your eyes,” a new voice ordered, filled with bass and weighed with authority.

I was tempted not to, but I did. I blinked, staring at the ceiling, allowing my eyes to adjust before I titled my head forward to look at my captors.


End file.
